Avengers - Loki's redemption
by Mishmash1972
Summary: With the return of Two Asgardian Gods to Earth, and a new threat for the Avengers, can they trust Loki? Set after the events of the film, re-submitted after a heads-up from SaSaSaShika about typo's. Please comment and review!
1. Chapter 1

Avengers – Loki's redemption

They had promised him pain. They paid generously. The Chitauri had constantly tormented him with images, pain and constant wakefullness. Unable to cry out – how reminiscent of the dwarves! – Loki stared up at the ceiling of his Asgardian cell, bereft of vistors save one – his guardian, certainly not his brother – Thor – who watched him, bewildered at his silence, ignorant of his pain.

Loki withered, frail and speechless, his magic beyond reach as the Chitauri's attention were constant, those of a dark lover with evil embraces. Attempts to feed him resulted in a circle of mess, splatters of mead pooled on the floor. Thor stood, despairing as his brother seemed to perish before him. Desperate after another failed feeding attempt, another botched healing session, Thor retreived the Tesseract and transported them both to Migard, away from the Allfather and Heimdall's eyes.

"Pepper, is Stark there?" Nick Fury's voice betrayed his frustaion as two gods had made their re-appearance in the New Mexico desert.

"Of course, Fury," a chipper Ironman replied. The re-built Stark Tower was coming along splendidly in his own humble opinion. "And what can I do for you?"

"Remember Loki?"

"Perfomance issues, threw me out of a window, invasion of Manhattan, yeah, he sticks in my memory."

"He's back. With Thor."

"So, a reunion, some schwarma, a life threatening battle..." Pepper looked over anxiously, noting the hardened look on Tony's face.

"Apparently Thor needs help with him."

"That's an understatement. What was it Bruce said – box of cats?"

"Thor thinks he's dying, Stark. Remember the cell we had for... the other guy? I want to know if you could construct one in your tower."

"My tower? The one I've just re-built after last time? Hell of a risk you're asking me to take on."

"You wouldn't be alone. You're not asking me to say no to a God? Look, if you can't do it.."

"I didn't say that, Fury. Stark Industries is very professional. Send them over."

Stark snapped shut the laptop and sighed. More security cameras would be needed, more staff... Glancing out at the Manhattan skyline he pondered. It wasn't that he couldn't contain Loki – hell, Banner and the other guy were here if needed – it was just that he didn't want to


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Pepper was pale as the prone figure was wheeled past her into the new cell, a clear, rounded chamber with a bed in the centre, safely fitted with straps. Loki seemed so brittle as he was placed on the bed and, as the buckles were fastened, bruises of blue appeared on his limbs. Pepper glanced over at Tony and Bruce, their faces set with shock. Next to the bed stood Thor, a model of sorrow, as tubes containing nourishment and fluids were applied to Loki, in an attempt to sustain his feeble frame. But what struck Pepper the most was Loki's expression of fear and his arched body on the bed.

She couldn't hear the hissed conversation between Fury and Tony but stood a little closer to the cell as Thor exited, head down. As the doors closed behind him, Loki's frame seemed to sink back into the bed and his eyes closed.

"The rest of the Avengers are heading back to New York," Tony stated as they strode away from the chamber. "Bruce is taking first watch, then Thor, then me. By then the gang should be all here."

He walked, lost in thought.

"Did you see him Pepper?"

She nodded, and squeezed his hand.

"Harsh justice on Asgard huh? Why would Thor let that happen?"

"I don't know Tony. Do you know what's going on?"

"No," he stated bluntly. "And I don't like it?"

Loki slept, finally free from pain. His dreams seemed an endless falling through the cold darkness, then stretched on rubble on a bleak floor. His breath rasped as his chest heaved and Bruce watched, with some pity. There was no echo of the angry God they had battled in the past, but the wreck of a man sleeping fitfully with occasional yells breaking the silence. This puny man did not sleep easily.

And yet, as the hours wore on, his body appeared fuller, as though the drips were doing a super-human job of restoring life to his frame. One strap unbuckled but his limb didn't stray from the bed. It appeared Loki didn't want to move.

Bruce sat, not wanting to dwell on Loki's condition. Thor wanted to help his brother, but why had he left him to such a state? Bruce swallowed his anger; this was no time for the other guy to make an appearance and, although the final battle in Manhattan had restored some confidence, he still wasn't sure how much control he had over the other guy.

Thor paced his room. The accusing of the others had not gone unnoticed. Did they not realise how hard it had been to persuade the Allfather of his plan to transport them back to Midgard? The manacles were not Thor's doing – Fury had insisted on them. The cell had been for Banner and the other one – the green monster was more destructive than Loki or himself for that matter.

Has Loki's crimes forced his silence? His brother had not been in his right mind for an age. Nothing Thor had said had restored Loki to his family and heritage. But what heritage or future did Loki have? Allfather had never explained his adoption to Thor. Did he explain his actions to Loki?

Thor paced and pondered. He didn't like this uncertainty – planning had been his brothers strongpoint – Thor wanted action. Had his own arrogance – before Jane, he reminded himself – blinded him to Loki's fate? And, as he threw Mjolnir to the ground in sheer frustration he thought how to help his brother if his brother would not speak!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The vibrations died down as Loki stirred and Bruce stoood, ready to summon help if needed. A movement caught the corner of his eye and he turned to glimpse Hawkeye in the corner of the room, bow at the ready. They exchanged nods and Bruce looked back at the chamber to see a pair of confused, frightened eyes meet his.

"I fell," croaked Loki, "Where am I now?". Bruce walked up the the chamber, sensing Hawkeye moving behind him.

"You're in Stark Tower, Loki. You're on Midgard."

"How did I get here?"

"Your brother brought you." At this, Loki closed his eyes and Bruce thought he could see tears.

"I have no brother, mortal. I belong to no-one."

"Thor, of Asgard?"

"I am not from Asgard, mortal."

The torture must have been terrible, he can't remember where he's from – hang on, didn't Thor say something about adoption,

"What is your name?"

"It's Bruce, Bruce Banner. One of the Avengers."

"Who are the Avengers, Banner-son?" A confused face stared back at him. Did he really not remember? Bruce glanced back at Hawkeye, who shrugged, but still kept the bow in his hands. Bruce wasn't sure if that was reassuring.

"The Avengers assembled in New York, Loki. There are six of us – myself, Ironman, Thor, Hawkeye, the Black Widow and Captain America." Bruce noted that only Thor's name produced a reaction – the rest could have been names from the phone book for all the reaction they produced.

"Why did you come together, Banner-son? What battle took place on Midgard?" Loki's voice was husky, curious. Bruce paused before continuing – he doesn't remember?

"We fought an invasion, the Chitauri and their leader..."

But Loki's vision had shifted to the corner of the room, straining to see Hawkeye in the darkness.

"There is something in the shadows, Banner-son. You must protect yourself."

"Oh, I don't think that's a problem," Bruce smiled sadly but Loki was too agitated to listen.

"The shadows, things I have seen.. you must go, must protect yourself. Please Banner-son!" Loki's voice was rising and he struggled against the three remaining restraints. One leg thrashed as he stared at the corner where Hawkeye now sat, bow at his side, utterly confused.

"Please!" Almost a shriek, and Bruce radioed for help as the heavy tread of Thor now sounded in the corridor. Guards arrived with guns as Loki, now overtaken by terror, thrashed on the bed. But, as Thor opened the cell door and strode over to him, Loki arched his back and was silent, staring upwards, the tears drying on his face. Thor sank down next to him and put his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Thanos glared at the Chitauri leader. It was not in his style to destroy messengers, but, he felt he could make an exception in this case. An ugly corpse for Death's gift, perhaps?

"So Loki is not on Asgard then?" he asked.

"No, my Lord. He has been moved. We only have occasional glimpses of him. He is protected by Thor Odinson, thundergod."

"And here I thought our connection to him would secure his affection," Thanos chuckled sardonically and the Chitauri leader smiled nervously back at him but wisely stayed silent.

"Find him. Sieze him. He is a failed king and a failed invader but I may have some use for him. To retrieve Odin's stolen treasures from Asgard." Thanos re-thought Death's gift – a trickster god would be much more appreciated, surely?

The Chitauri leader nodded and backed quickly away, grateful to be alive and with full use of his limbs. Dealings with Thanos were usually painful – things had gone smoothly, considering his news.

Clint watched as the cell door closed and Loki collapsed, unconcious after his brother's visit. He didn't understand how Loki, who prided himself on total control of everything around him, could have been reduced to such a state. Part of Clint took a bitter satisfaction in Loki's pain – after all hadn't he tormented Erik and himself? It had taken a beating by Natasha to straighten him out after he had nearly killed her.

They had both read up on Norse mythology after the victory in Manhattan. Loki was a trickster, not evil, chaotic, not cruel. He was usually sent to do the dirty work that the gods refused to touch. All Loki's dealings seemed to be to protect Asgard – so what the hell was he doing invading Earth? And now was he trying to convince the Avengers he didn't remember any of it?

The next morning, The Avengers met for breakfast.

"Guess the overnight stay didn't go well," remarked Tony as Thor slumped in his seat. "No smashing my cups, Thundergod."

Bruce cleaned his glasses and glanding up, remarked:

"He doesn't remember anything. Except a fall."

Thor's face tightened at that. Stark sat down across from him.

"If we are going to help you and your brother, you need to tell us what is going on."

"I don't know!" Thor roared.

"No smashing!" admonished Tony and Thor slumped.

"Tell us," Bruce said. "What was the fall?"

Thor crossed his arms and expalined about the events leading up to Loki's fall through the cosmos. Of Thor's first visit – nay, banishment to Midgard. Of how they had been brought up as brothers, except that now they both knew that Loki had been abandoned at Jotunheim and been adopted by Odin. About the Frost Giants, a race they were taught to hate and trained to battle against. Of how Loki wasn't a warrior but a thinker, never quite fitting into Asgardian culture, preferring his magic, his books and his skills. Of how Odin Allfather had told them they were both born to rule –"I understand what he meant by that now," but only Thor had been the heir to the Asgardian throne. Of how Loki had been determined to prove himself to the Allfather by destroying Jotunheim, only to fall from grace.

"We thought he was dead," concluded Thor. "I tried to speak with him here on Midgard, but he was not in his right mind. I fear he will never be in his right mind again."

"So, angry god, father issues – ow!" remarked Tony as Steve looked innocently at him, after making contact with his shin.

"I will go and visit my brother," and with that, Thor stalked out of the room.

"Subtle as ever Stark," Steve remarked.

"Perceptive as ever, Captain. Cold enough for you?"

"Enough guys," Bruce remarked and drank his coffee in one – it had been a long night. "We'll have to organise shifts to keep an eye on him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dr Banner is right," remarked Steve, "He may be insane but he needs care."

"Do you think he really doesn't remember what happened to him?" asked Hawkeye.

"We will only know if we continue to monitor him," remarked Natasha. "He has not been back here for long."

"Are you sure you want to go back in there?" asked Hawkeye and was rewarded with a glare. The Avengers dispersed and he caught up with her in the corridor.

"Natasha, I wasn't implying you weren't up to it."

"I'm not compromised by him."

"I know, it's just I was. I'm just looking out for you,"

Natasha sighed. "I know, Clint. But some things you have to put behind you. It does not do to dwell in the past; we did things differently then."

She walked onwards , towards Loki's cell.

"Still asleep," remarked the guard and she nodded, sat and secured her gun. The guard withdrew and she watched alone as Loki slept on, his mind full of falling and stars, faces rising far above him, family lost to him. Memories of a frozen wasteland and hated warriors came unbidden into his mind and he moaned aloud.

Good, thought the Widow. Moan. Moan for what ou put us through. Agents died because of you.

_There is red in your ledger_. No,she would not think of that, that conversation was in the past.

_Like the orphanage?_ Her mind whispered and she moved then, striding around the cell, but quietly. She had changed since the orphanage, since Clint had made the different call at Budapest. Her childhood, her family, had been taken from her at an early age but she had changed – why couldn't he? Loki stirred and she placed her hand on her gun, her insurance, her protection. Of course, Stark had installed cameras and she could call the guards...

Did bullets work against a god? Best not to ask.

Loki opened his eyes, free from the dark bruises that had ringed them, but staring, filled with fear. Gods recovered quickly it seemed – well, physically at least.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"The Black Widow."

"Banner-son said you were one of the Avengers."

"Yes."

"Why are you all here?"

_Banner didn't tell him._ "To guard you." A curious, non-threatening expression met hers. So open.

_Loki the Trickster, remember._ Natascha stayed silent and sat down, across from the head of the bed.

"Why am I guarded, my Lady? Why do you not wish to speak to me?"

"You are guarded to protect Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D sent you here," She glanced down, not wishing to be tricked by those mild green eyes.

"I wish no harm on mortals, my Lady. What has happened that you mistrust me so?"

Curse him and his mild manner! Who did he think he was trying to trick? She met his eyes and stood, keeping his gaze.

"You invaded Earth, along with the Chitauri, to dominate us and bend us to your will. To make us your slaves."

"No!"

"You used mind control and tricks. You opened up other worlds.."

"I cannot do that. The Bifrost..."

She lost her temper and pressed against the cell.

"You enslaved my friend!" She glared and found a fierce joy as he shrank back from her, yet he still continued to speak.

"The Bifrost is gone! There is no movement between worlds, not without the Tesseract, Thor has that. I cannot, could not do as you say!"

Steve had entered and placed his hand on her shoulder but she abruptly shrugged it off and glared at Loki.

"I don't mewl." And with that she left the room.

The Captain glanced after her but his attention was drawn to the god who was now starting to choke.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Captain had seen death before, from his original postings to the battle of Manhattan. Despite Loki's crimes he could not let the man choke in front of him.

Steve opened the door to the cell and immediatly Loki arched his back, clanched his fists and stared, still gasping for air. If he broke his restraints, there was no telling what he would do. Steve shut the door. Guards had run into the chamber and now pounded on the glass as Steve leant over Loki and released two of the straps. Loki felt ice cold, but the Captain paid that no mind as his priority was to get Loki into a recovery position. Loki was no longer rigid so it was easier to move him, and, as Steve turned his head, Loki gave a great gasp of air and relaxed under his grip.

The banging of the guards drove the Captain to distraction and he yelled "Medic!" to grab their attention. Two ran for help, as Steve glared at the security cameras to attract the rest of the Avengers. Loki now breathed easily and the Captain moved to leave but Loki placed his hand on his.

"Please make it stop."

"What?"

"The pain... I don't know what I have done on Midgard, but I am sorry... please make it stop."

Loki fell back, exhausted, and the Captain withdrew. There was sincerity in that voice, trickster god or not. Two medics entered the cell and as Loki arched again, they strapped down his free arm and leg, then left, leaving Steve sat alone with his thoughts.

All of this situation bothered the Captain. Thor had explained some of the details surrounding his brother but something was missing, being kept from the Avengers and, after his shift, Steve was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Rewind the footage."

"Pepper, what good will that do?" Tony stared at the monitor, then at her.

"I have an idea."

"Oh good, would that be how to keep an insane god happy?"

"Maybe free from pain, yes."

Tony thought for a long moment, then gave in.

"Okay, I'll rewind to 'Natascha has anger management issues'."

Pepper rolled her eyes at that but watched as Natascha stalked out and the Captain entered Loki's cell.

"There, see?"

"The Capsicle's a medic. Great Pepper, can I go now?" Tony walked away, intending to grab a drink.

"No, look."

"I had enough with my father praising him..."

"Look!"

Tony went over to Pepper, all sarcasm gone.

"What?"

"We thought it was a reaction to Thor, Loki's pain."

"You have to admit that's reasonable. If any family needed counselling..."

"Tony, look at the reaction when Steve opens the door." They watched.

"Show me again." The flippant tone had gone. They watched. They double-checked. They triple checked. They re-watched Loki's installation into the cell. As long s the door was open, Loki was in pain. When it was shut, Loki was peaceful or unconcious, with no peace in his dreams.

"He arrived from Asgard like that, in pain." Pepper said.

"I know."

"Whatever is tormenting him worked there."

"Yeah," Now Tony stared at the screen, a horrible dawning realisation growing.

"It can still control him here. Who's watching Loki on Earth? What do they want?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tony walked to the cell. Loki, awake but fearful, watched him as he walked around the cell.

Finally Tony stopped at the door, deep in thought.

"What troubles you, mortal?"

"Actually it's Tony, Loki."

"This is your tower?"

"Yes, it is. I thought it was secure."

"Are you afeared as wsell?"

"As well as who? You, Loki?"

"Tony, I am frightened when I open my eyes, but feared to close them," and Loki sadly smiled.

"You can't be frightened of us, surely? You are a God!"

"You have assembled to guard me. You fear for what I might do, what I am capable of. Hello Banner-son," as Bruce enterd the room.

"But here is the puzzle. I do not know what I am capable of. The fact that you are here to guard me makes me wonder what I have done. I dream of terrible things but do not know if they are real. I have been alone, in pain, for all I can remember. But I cannot remember harming any mortal. I do not know Midgard."

A sacrastic chuckle escaped the God, who went on:-

"I used to think myself so wise and clever, long ago. I am thousands of years old, Tony, yet I feel as vulnarable as a newborn. You have your friends, your lover. I am alone, save for bad dreams. That is why I am fearful. I do not know how to stop what is on-going and do not know why it is happening."

Tony put a hand on the door handle and Bruce made to stop him but Tony went on:-

"Loki, I need to test something. It will help you in the long run," _If I'm right._

Tony opened the door.

Immediatly Loki arched and Tony strode over.

"Bruce, close the door." Bruce did, having entered the cell.

"What, you came in?"

"Wasn't leaving you alone, Stark."

Tony leaned over Loki as his breathing calmed.

"Tell us who's doing this to you."

"I don't know."

"You need to remember. Whoever hurt you at Asgard is hurting you here. They can reach Midgard. Help us."

"They are in darkness. They exist in shadow. They live in screams."

"Think! You need to remember!"

"Could it be the guys that invaded.." began Bruce.

"Chitauri, Loki. Is it them?"

Loki was exhausted from the torture and was drifting from them.

"Loki,"

"Tony, I don't think he's awake."

"Okay, I might need the other guy."

"No, Tony."

"Chitauri. Thanos. The Bifrost."

And that was all they knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

"I'm sorry, Mr Fury, but Tony wanted the extra security upgrade," Pepper replied as Nick questioned her about extra expenses.

"So Iron Man needs the entire building enclosed in the same material that we used for Loki's cell?"

"Lightweight and practical, Tony says, and it did very well in the Helicarrier," Pepper staed, "Besides we are guarding your prisoner after all," she smiled.

Pepper closed the conversation before she could see the steam emitting from Nick Fury's ears.

Loki awoke and sensed that the restraints had been removed before he opened his eyes. Rising, he noted that the armed guard was asleep, head lolling on his shoulders, and briefly envied him his peaceful slumber before stretching carefully, minding the tubes that were still attached to his body.

Movement from a corner panicked him and he stared until he saw Hawkeye, poised and ready. The god gave a slow nod and lay back, waiting for what he did not know.

His magic had deserted him for the present, it seemed, for he was still not at his full strength. He did not trust his thoughts, did not make conversation for he didn't know what memories to trust. By the faint sounds that permeated the cell, Stark Tower was still under construction. He glanced at the guard, still asleep and decided to try and join him in slumber.

Hawkeye was bored. This prompted him to rise and walk towards Loki, who turned his head to watch.

"How are you, Loki?"

"I am better, thank you, Barton-Son."

Clint smirked at that. "I've never been called that before,"

Loki sat up and turned so that he could face Clint. "It is the respectful term in Asgard."

"I see. So you would be..." Clint prompted

"Loki. Laufey-son."

"I read up on your mythology, well Norse mythology."

"I see."

"Seems you did a lot of the God's dirty work for them,"

Loki smiled at that.

"Did Thor tell you how he got his hammer?"

"Nope," Clint sat on the steps.

"I asked the dwarves to created gifts for my family. My fath – Odin gained a spear, Gunghir, and I bet my own head that they could not create something equally as beautiful for Thor."

"You bet your head?"

"Oh yes." A shadow appeared in the corridor and stopped, listening.

"How did you manage to keep your head?"

"Oh Barton-Son, I did not bet my neck."

Clint laughed, and the shadow bowed as Loki continued:-

"The dwarves were annoyed that I had done this, that I had tricked them with words, so they sewed my lips shut with leather."

"Shit, really?" Clint stared.

Loki approached carefully. " I do not lie, Barton-Son,", and walked as far as the tubes allowed. Clint could see small lines where scars from a needle and leather strips.

" A giant stole Mjolnir once. He wanted to blackmail Asgard by demanding Freyja as his bride. So Thor and I," and he smiled at the memory, "tricked him."

"Go on, what did you do?"

"Thor attended as his bride."

Clint couldn't help it. His laughter woke the guard, who stared in confusion, which set Clint off again.

Loki stared bemused for a moment, then joined Clint in laughter until Thor walked around the corner. Loki stopped and glanced at him.

"Loki used a glamour on us,"

"A glamour? Bet you both looked great."

"Loki, tell him what a glamour is."

Loki sat back down on the bed and talked to the floor.

"A glamour is a diguise Barton-son, it gives you the appearence of another."

"The giant got a big suprise when he tried to kiss me," remarked Thor casually and Clint almost suceeded in not sniggering.

"I am here to replace you, Barton-son," stated Thor, and Clint looked at him curiously.

"What? It is the honourable way in Asgard!"

Clint left, pleased at Thor's confirmation of Loki. Thor strode around the cell.

"Pleasant memories, brother?"

"Some memories are pleasant."

Thor was restless and paced.

"Do you remember our sparring with the Warriors Three?"

"I was no warrior, Thor." A pair of green eyes followed Thor as he strode.

Thor smiled. "So you remember the time you changed the Lady Sif's hair?"

Loki did. Why could he remember this and not Midgard?

"She didn't forgive me for a long time after for that. She suited golden tresses."

"_Are_ you better, brother?"

"I am better, _Thor._"

An awkward silence as Thor paced, then stopped and approached the cell.

"Something has troubled me, from we spoke in the forest."

"Asgard?"

"No, I had rescued you from the Midgardian flying machine and we landed in the forest in Midgard."

"I needed rescuing?" Thor had started pacing again, which made Loki nervous. Why would he not sit?

"You said that I had cast you into an abyss. You let go, Loki, you fell from us."

"There is no 'us' Thor, there was no family,"

"You said you were the rightful king but you only had the throne whilst father slept."

"He is not my father. My father is dead."

"You didn't want the throne."

"I ONLY WANTED TO BE YOUR EQUAL, BROTHER!"

Loki raised his hands and green flames danced on his palms, in front of Thor's amazed eyes. Loki slowly lowered his hands, stunned.

"My magic is back," he whispered.

"You called me brother," marvelled Thor and smiled at Loki, who sat and stared at his hands.

"Come, let us share a drink together," and Thor made as if to open the door.

"No!" Loki started and Thor's mood soured.

"Why must we fight, brother? Again you push me away and.."

"The door keeps out the pain, Thor," Loki quietly stated and held Thor's gaze.

Thor sat and said, "It is so frustrating!"

"Oh, I am sorry that this is an inconvience for _you_, Thor!" and Thor smirked. Sarcasm meant that his brother was getting better.

They talked, examining the Chitauri's reasons for taking Midgard. Thor leant quickly to avoid mentioning of their – no his – parents, for Loki certainly didn't consider them his, which pained Thor. Thor mentioned healing magic to Loki, who ran his hands over his body, then fell back on the bed.

"No more, Thor," murmured Loki, and Bruce took over as Loki drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thanos glared at the Chitauri. Losing Loki was not part of the plan. How would he invade Asgard and retrieve the Gauntlet now? He had heard of the prophecy of Ragnarok and Loki's part in it – perhaps destroying the Nine realms would be a fine gift for his beloved, his dear Death. The Gauntlet would be an added bonus. Loki would have no need to sire monsters – his death would be quick and relatively painless whilst the rest of Asgard burned.

The Chitauri would burn alive for their folly. They had boasted of being so powerful, so dominant. They would pay with protracted pain, a fitting karmic punishment after their failed torture – he would show them how torture really worked. However, who could he use to fight the Asgardians now? Which old, dear friends could he rely on to conquer that realm and present gifts to his beloved. He could achieve true mastery over Life and Death and continue his beautiful, all encompassing Love.

The Chitauri's barren lands glowed, the embers of a dying race. Their screams filled Thanos's mind. It was good. For the first time since the failure at Midgard, Thanos relaxed, filled with peace as the lifeblood frained from the Chitauri. A pathetic race, but a gift all the same.

"No," stated Nick Fury, as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Loki would be accountable to me, Fury. He would remain in Stark Tower, supervised by us."

"No."

"He isn't the same man who attacked Earth."

"He isn't a man at all, Stark. He is a Trickster God who was brought by Thor to be healed and contained. You aren't seriously telling me he's fooled you?"

"He is no state to fool anyone. He's been mind controlled by others to attack Earth. The will to do that is gone, Nick. He doesn't remember.."

"Bullshit, he needs to return to Asgard."

"He'd be vulnerable again. Plus, without that link, it stops another attack on Earth if he stays home."

"You'd be accountable for him, of course."

"Nick, I accepted accountability a long time ago, you know that."

"Millionaire philanthropist." Nick sighed. "You may have changed Stark, it doen't mean he has."

"I think he has, if that's any consolation."

"I want to see him. I lost agents to him, you know that. You sure you can manage house arrest?"

"I told you, I accept accountability."

"Pepper's a good influence." Tony had rejected his weapons dealing before Pepper, but he let that slide. She was a good influence, a good part of his life. He smiled.

"Let's go to the cell."

Loki started at the sound of footsteps and the Captain stood as Tony and Nick entered the room.

"It's okay, Loki, they're friends," Fury raised one eyebrow at that and Tony smirked at him.

"Tony says he wants you to stay in Stark Tower, Loki."

"I am already in his tower," Loki stated, a bemused look on his face.

"What he means is, you wouldn't be confined to your cell, you would be free to move around. Could you trust you not to make war this time?" Both the Captain and Ironman frowned at this but Loki answered:-

"I have no desire to wage any war, but I cannot leave this cell." Loki glanced nervously at Tony, who was approaching the door. He entered the security code and everyone tensed as he opened it.

Absolutely nothing happened.

Loki stood up slowly and Fury was reminded of his first appearance on Earth. His hand automatically went to his gun, as Steve entered the cell and supported Loki to walk out.

"See what we're dealing with," Tony murmured as they left the room.

"I want hourly updates, Stark." He left them as Loki peered around him, seeming to see everything for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

"Let's get something to eat, Loki," Steve suggested and they entered the kitchen, where Hawkeye and Black Widow had already eaten and were taken aback to see Loki in their midst. Pepper glanced over and poured herself a coffee as the Captain helped Loki to a chair and the Avengers surrounded him.

"Here's the deal Loki. You stay in the Tower. No touching my research and development, no waging war, no inviting other species to Midgard. All of us will be staying here, at least until we know where the rest of the Chitauri are and what they plan to do. No smashing, folding or stapling. All clear?" Tony finished.

"What would I fold?" Loki asked and Hawkeye smirked,

"You'll have to excuse Tony, he thinks sarcasm the highest form of wit." There was general laughter at this, but the Black Widow didn't smile. She was very uneasy about this latest developement.

.com to  .gov

Subject:- Hourly updates on our guest.

10am Has finished food and drink. Asleep on couch.

11am Still asleep. Have registered DNA sample with Jarvis for security purposes.

12pm Loki snores.

1pm Had some lunch with Thor. Awkward family conversations.

2pm Dinner table smashed by Mjolnir. Recommend family therapist. Loki repairs table with magic.

3pm Watching music channels with Capsicle. Both amazed at lack of clothes on female singers. The Capt's cute when he blushes.

4pm Loki attempted to use coffee maker. Loki has repaired it with magic.

.gov to  .com

4.30pm Enough of the domestic crap, Stark. Security concerns only, please. How dangerous is his magic?

.com to  .gov

4.35pm Jarvis reports that Loki is securely having soup with Dr Banner.

.gov to  .com

5.10pm Very funny, Stark. Report on his magic, please.

Replied 5.30pm – Loki sucks at card tricks.

"Jane, what should I do?" Thor asked as Jane poured them drinks.

"Don't rush your brother, Thor. You said yourself that he's been ill for a long time, that he wasn't in his right mind."

"He has not been in his right mind since the Allfather told him of his adoption. We were brought up as brothers. He was always the clever one, the crafty one, but this got him the reputation of a trickster, a liar. We did not know he was Jotun."

"Tell me about the Jotuns, Thor."

"The Jotuns are Ice Giants, an old race. They invaded Midgard and created your Ice Age until we intervened and protected the Nine Realms. Father went to war with them and took the Casket of Ancient Winters. He found Loki abandoned as a baby in one of their temples. He brought him back to Asgard."

"The Jotun's didn't want him then."

"The Jotun have no sense of family, Jane, they are monsters."

"Did Loki think of them as monsters?"

"We all did, growing up. The attacks on the Nine Realms.."

"But when Loki found out he was from that race of monsters..."

"Jane, he is from Asgard. Why can he not see this?"

"If he is adopted. He is from Asgard but not of it, perhaps. And if he has been tortured, his memory might be faulty anyway."

Thor thought about this whilst Jane drank and looked at him. It had been a long time since New Mexico and she was overjoyed to see him, safe after the battle of Manhattan. It pained her, however, to see him so troubled. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"I like this drink."

She smiled. "Another?"

"Why don't you come back with me to New York? Tony has many computers which will help you with your research."

"I'll let Erik know what's going on, he'll probably want to come. Thor?" Here she paused, plucking at her jeans at non existant fluff, "Erik told me what happened in Stuttgart and New York. Are you sure Loki has changed, that he won't do anything like that again?"

"Yes. Loki has no quarrel with Midgard, or its people, Jane. You will be safe."

I wonder if Erik will believe that, she thought.

Thanos meditated and sent out his thoughts. Magic had long been a useful communication tool to it's practitioners and the Entrantresses' mind was like a blazing star in the ink black cosmos. She had long battled with Asgard – a foolish infatuation with the king's son, Thor, to be certain, but a useful ally nonetheless.

Together, they could attack Asgard. Bring down the band of proud thieves and their foolish peace. He would have the Gauntlet and she would have her prince. And then surely the Nine Realms would be his.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

Loki's last few days had been spent warily spending time with the Avengers, each one a curious aspect of his own psyche. The Black Widow has a blood soaked past, like himself, he was coming to realise. The Captain, the only one who was confident around him, had been frozen in time, and also seemed lost in modern Midgard. Loki was thankful that he remained in Stark's tower, safe and protected from the crassness and violence, the unreserved emotion that he wasn't used to, being used to the formal reserve of Asgard. Loki gained the impression, from the Captain's blushing at the illuminated box, that Midgardian culture was a lot more reserved in the past.

Bannerson was a curious case to Loki. His research and developement were obviously useful tools to Stark. But, whereas the others had battle skills, Banner seemed almost painfully unsure of himself and avioded any confrontation at all costs. Stark had the quickness of retort, the highly developed wit and the undeniable wealth which funded the whole operation. Yet there was a darkness behind the eyes, a occasional glance at the Captain that betrayed feelings of resentment and bitterness that he was quick to hide.

Clint was the loner, another soul who seemed ill at ease within a large group. Barton was not an out and out battler, like himself, but used different skills to attack and defend. Yet, unlike Loki at Asgard, Clint was respected, and not found lacking, in comparison to the others, unlike himself and Thor.

Ah, Thor. He had disappeared for a few days after their last confrontation. Loki had no idea where he was and did not enquire. Having stayed so long in his shadow, Loki had no desire to return there. His desires were in Stark's library, where he stayed for the most part, and praticed his magic, which was returning with strength. The library contained a wonderful contraption called a computer, whose name was Jarvis and it communicated graciously with him. It provided information of Midgardian customs and history, only interrupted by Pepper, Tony's kind and gracious hostess,who provided food and drink, or when Loki fell asleep. Loki feared sleep, for nightmares, made of fragments of hell, still haunted him and he dared not dream.

Thanos and the Entrantress smiled at one another as their golden forms flitted amongst the Asgardians, so cocksure, so arrogant and aloof. With Odin asleep, Thor absent and Loki dead, what better opportunity to invade, to destroy and to take their gifts? True, Thor's absence had made the Entrantress rather ... techy ... but nothing that would not be fixed, or at least tied down, when he returned.

"You like the library, huh?" Clint asked as he entered to find Loki illuminated by the screen.

"Of course, Barton-son. There is much knowledge here. I see the Black Widow does not accompany you?"

"Natasha's training today."

"Have I offended the Lady?"

Hawkeye raised his eyebrows then answered,

"In the past maybe, but it doesn't matter now."

"But it does, Hawkeye. If I am to remain here and be of some service, I must amend what has happened in the past."

"Just concentrate on getting better. Natasha can see how you've changed. Why don't you come up on the roof and get some air?" Loki was wary of exposure after his experiences with the Chitauri, but followed Clint to the rooftop and watched the sunset. How loud the city was! Loki coud not hear the waves of the Atlantic for the noise. That had been his soothing sound at Asgard, he remembered and smiled at the memory.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Loki could sense that Barton-son meant well but his hunger for knowledge made him impatient. When well and rested, Loki could plan and was the epitome of patience. Now, his fragmented memories were a maddening itch and Loki was determined to scratch it. Surely using magic for information was not against Stark's rules?

_Where is my disavantage? You lack conviction..._

Loki had lacked sanity. He had been tricked, manipulated into doing anothers bidding for no sane reason. And the killings! All his powers could never undo the damage and suffering he had caused in this realm! Loki continued to read, to watch and to despair.

Bruce smirked as he caught up with Tony in the lab.

"I think you need to do a virus check, Tony. Jarvis isn't himself."

"What? Jarvis?"

"Yeah," drawled a voice. Tony glanced at Bruce, who smiled.

"Everything okay, Jarvis?"

"Everything is so beautiful, Tony. Aren't colours pretty..." All delivered in a breathy voice, quite unlike the businesslike clipped tones of the normally unflappable Brit.

Tony closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jarvis, what's Loki doing?"

"Reading my files in the library. His hands are so big."

"God. Jarvis, what files?"

"The battle of Manhattan. The Helicarrier security tapes. Nick Fury. Agent Coulson. Ohhhh that feels good.."

There was a long pause as Tony and Bruce stared at one another. How did he get to those files? What the hell would he do with that information?

Jarvis's voice, now business like, interrupted their thoughts.

"Loki has finished with the files sir. Shall I patch you through to him?"

"No, I'm going right now."

Tony was furious, partly because of Loki's interence and partly because of the "I told you so," that he knew he was going to get from Fury. Damn Loki's magic! Reaching the library, he swung open the door to an empty room. Pepper had followed him and asked

"Jarvis, where is he?"

"He appears to be making his way to the rooftop. Alone."

Tony and Pepper stared to run to the elevator. What the hell did he think he was doing?

In the elevator, a concerned Jarvis – "Sir, he is making his way to the ledge."

"Angle all the covers on the building out. If he falls," Pepper groaned at this, "I'll neve hear that last of it from Thor. Get my suit to the rooftop. Connect me to his mobile."

A brief pause.

"You are connected, sir."

"Loki, what are doing? Why did you mess with my files?"

A voice that was more like a sob answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? Where you afraid I would become a monster?"

"Loki, I can explain." Finally the doors opened.

A figure in the darkness, in the moonlight.

"Can you? Can you? I see why you hide things, why you equip yourself with so many weapons, you could never trust a Frost Giant in Midgard, not with so much blood..."

"Loki, listen to me. You have not been well. You were not yourself." Pepper stood beside him.

"Loki, please come down." Loki turned, facing them on the ledge.

"They tricked me. But I did all that. Don't come near me." Pepper and Tony stopped, as Loki stepped back, a mere fraction of brick work preventing his fall. Tony hoped Jarvis had fixed the shields to catch him.

"Loki, I don't care about the Frost Giant thing, no-one here does," Pepper nodded her approval, "You are my guest, under my protection."

"Why, Stark? Do you think anyone would care were I to leap now? They would praise you, Tony." Tony had never heard anyone sound so utterly defeated.

"I would care, Loki. Pepper would care. Thor would care Loki, you know that." Behind him, Tony heard the elevator move and hoped it was Banner. For a rage monster he was the most level headed of all of them.

"Thor is not my..."

"Brother, yeah I know. You were taken from Jotemheim after being abandoned and adopted by Odin. You didn't fit into Asgardian soiety and they didn't hesitate to let you know that,"

Pepper nudged him but he carried on,

"Odin should have told everyone about you being from Jotunheim, not made them into monsters. Odin was a bad father, in that respect.

Tony drew closer,

"You know who else had a father like that? One who always compared him to someone else, someone he knew he could never be? Mine, Loki. I wasn't Captain America and he never let me forget it."

A flicker of recognition in Loki's eyes.

"I have so much red in my ledger, Tony."

"So do I Loki. You know what Stark industries used to do? Make weapons. New and improved ways to kill people, sold to the highest bidder, to kill innocents who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I knew that, but I made money and slept at night."

Another step forward. Now they were close enough so that Tony could reach Loki and grab him if he need to.

"I changed, Loki. And I think you can too. You are the smartest man – god – that I know. You have skills none of us have. We need you."

"And we want you to stay, Loki," Pepper added. "Not just for your magic but because we like you. We want to be friends with you. We want you to be in our team because you'd be so good with us. We'd be better with you."

"Stick with us," Tony added. Pepper held out her hands.

Loki, his face wet, stepped back onto the roof and stumbled towards Pepper.

" I am so sorry,"

"Yeah, Loki, I'm sorry too," murmured Tony. His suit lit up and Tony shook his head. Jarvis quietly removed it back to storage. Tony would not need it tonight.

They turned back towards the elevator and Tony stopped. It had not been Bruce in the elevator. It was Steve.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Thor has arrived with extra brain power it seems," stated Steve as Tony poured them both a drink.

"Great," remarked Tony flatly, "Just in time for his brother's breakdown,".

"How did he access those files?"

"He used his magic and saw everything." Tony drained his scotch and poured another.

"Perhaps we could train him,"

"What do you mean?"

"Get him to use his magic to defend himself."

"I think he's been doing that anyway."

"What I mean is, help us to defend Earth. A sourcerer could be a big help fighting any enemies."

Tony drained his Scotch. It had been a long day.

"Maybe. I'm tired. Can't think straight."

"Guess you need some rest." Steve walked to the door and turned back.

"I didn't go through a portal to save mankind, Tony. You did that. It doesn't matter what your father felt."

"Nice motivational speech there, Captain," and they both grinned at that.

"Where is my brother?" Thor asked, as he entered the Avengers communal room, along with Erik and Jane.

"Thor, you need to listen," stated Bruce, and explained what had happened. Thor's face hardened and Jane looked shocked.

"I need to see him," and Thor strode out.

Bruce shrugged and said, "Welcome to Stark Tower," with a sad smile.

"Can we be of any help here?" asked Erik, "It's not that we don't want to help Loki, but science is our background, not counselling."

"We usually concentrate on the science here and share results with SHIELD," Bruce explained.

"I've had run-in's with them before," Jane stated.

"When Thor first arrived?"

"Yeah, they were pretty keen to take my files."

"They returned them though, Jane," reminded Erik, "and I've worked with them since."

"We're on the same side here," reminded Banner gently, "anyway, it's way too late to start anything now. We could all do with some rest."

Hawkeye glanced up at Thor as he entered Loki's room and sat beside his brother's bed.

"I guess you know what happened," said Hawkeye, but Thor would not take his eyes off Loki, who slept on.

"I know my brother needs familar things around him now, things that remind him of home,".

"Would that do any good?"

"You refer to my father?"

"I don't know about Asgardian culture, but Odin wouldn't win father of the year on Earth." _Holy Shit, I insulted his father. Must be the lack of sleep._

"I refer to Loki's books, his journals. I can prove he has a brother who supports him, Clint. He shall not fall from me again."

"I believe you Thor. Thing is, will he?"

"I will prove it," Thor stated simply. Before rising, he brushed Loki's hair from his face and Loki turned into the touch. Thor's face softened for a moment, then he rose.

"I will return to Asgard, bring back his things. The familliar will comfort him."

Hawkeye nodded. "It can't hurt." Thor grasped Hawkeye's shoulder, "I charge you to look after my brother, Hawkeye."

"We all will," replied Clint, touched by his trust.

"Your father sleeps after his repair of the Bifrost, Thor," stated Heimdall, upon Thor's return. "It has taken time to re-connect to the Nine Realms."

"My brother Balder must rule in my stead, Guardian. There are things of Loki's that I must return to him."

"Loki is ill." Said without sentiment.

"With time, I shall return him to what he was."

"Is that a wise course, Thor Odinson?"

"Take care of how you speak, Heimdall. Loki is a prince of Asgard still."

Heimdall nodded. "On your head be it."

Thor entered Loki's rooms. It had been too long since his last visit. The scrolls and journals still littered his desk, but the books were neatly shelved, the rest of the room painstakingly neat. There were many books of magic and Thor regretted not learning healing spells – but then they had been the preseve of the women of Asgard.

A small box, on Loki's bedside table, caught his attention and Thor took it, thinking something so close would hold the most precious things. Perhaps he could persuade their mother to visit Midgard – but no, she would not leave Father in his Odinsleep.

In his haste, Thor knocked the lid off the box and cursed at it clattered to the floor. A small picture was attached to the inside and Thor picked it up to place it back in place.

"Slepnir," it was titled. But this was a picture of an infant. A babe in arms...

Thor sat down heavily on Loki's bed and stared at the picture. Long had rumours surrounded his father's horse, begotten from a bet, they said. Only once had Slepnir been referred to as Loki's bastard in Thor's hearing. The speaker had been punched though a wall for their pains.

_The Jotun could bear their own children and ..._

Thor rose. It was time to visit the stables.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"I wish to see Slepnir," Thor commanded the stable boy, who hurried to the stall to retrieve him. Slepnir nuzzled into Thor's neck as Thor examined the bridle, adorned with his father's medal on his bridle. Thor touched it with his hammer and gold sparks flew.

"Thor, you have finally returned! Are you not ruler now that Odin sleeps?"

Thor turned and stared at Sif. "Balder rules in my stead. I have matters to attend to on Midgard."

"Why Midgard, Thor? Surely your place is here, by my side?" Sif laughed prettily and Thor stared.

"You wax strange, Sif. Are you well?"

"Quite well, especially after seeing you."

Thor laughed. "You are much changed Sif. Where is the punch to the shoulder that used to greet me?"

Sif scowled and Thor smirked. "Come with me to Midgard, Sif. You would enjoy the battles there, I am sure." Thor attached the bags of Loki's belongings to Slepnir and led him away.

"Not joining us Sif? Unlike you!" and Thor departed, heading for the Bifrost.

Amora stared at his back, amazed at his confidence and angered at his lack of interest. Had she not chosen the most desirable form? Her amazement had paralysed her plans, for she would bind Thor down and couple with him until they were both spent. Midgard? Why Midgard? She remembered the bags, the glow of magic and laughed at her own foolishness.

Thanos entered the stables, eating again, as part of his glamour of Volstagg – say little, eat much.

"Thor has returned to Midgard and we must follow, Volstagg,".

"The plan was to keep him here. Why have you failed me? You know what we seek."

Amora moved closer to him. "What you seek is no concern of mine," she hissed, although the stable lad was too far away to hear her. Thanos glared at her.

"I desire Thor," she stated. "Thor is attached to Loki. Remove Loki and I get Thor, and you," she looked away dismissively, "get whatever trinkets you desire."

A moment later, Amora was suspended by her throat agaisnt the stable wall as Thanos stared at her. Her windpipe crushed, she could only writhe helplessly as Thanos spoke,

"Foul, mewling wretch! You are led by your quim instead of using your mind. Those 'little trinkets' have to the power to control the Nine Realms and you think only of your lust."

A punch to her gut and Amora screamed soundlessly.

"Go to your God of Thunder, pathetic wretch. I mean to get what I want. Roll in the shit like the bitch you are."

Amora gagged and retched on the stable floor as Thanos left. Her only hope was to follow Thor and plan on Midgard.

"You wish to take your father's steed to Midgard?" Was that genuine suprise on the Guardian's face, Thor wondered.

"I plan to take Loki's child, even if I have to wrestle you for the means to do it."

Bur Heimdall only looked out across the heavens and nodded.

"Thor, I only ask that you return soon. Loki has need of you, but so does Asgard."

"I promise, Heimdall."

"Very well, then.". An exchange of nods and Thor travelled the Bifrost, surrounded by a blue glow that enveloped himself and Slepnir.

Heimdall stared after them, a growing pit of fear within him. Was it the fact that Odin's lies were being found out? Or had he missed some vitally important threat whilst Odin slept? Heimdall closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts. Was someone here to attack Asgard? The Nine Realms? Or was Asgard destroying itself from within?

Jane awoke as lightening struck and a series of thumps sounded from above. She went into the corridor to see Pepper and Tony stroll past.

"Alarm call. Thor's back." They carried on, Pepper smiling back at Jane.

Thor's back. Wait, Thor left? Again?

Jane hurried along to the rooftop, along with the Avengers, save Hawkeye. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Erik to almost walk into her.

Surrounded by blue light, which quickly dispersed, Thor stood proudly, surrounded by bags and...

"Thor, is that a horse?" Tony stared.

"Where is Loki, Tony? I have things for him."

"That's an eight legged horse, Thor. On my roof."

"Yes, yes," Thor stated impatiently. "I brought him from Asgard. Where is Loki?"

"Where am I supposed to keep him, Thor?"

"You will need a cradle, I suppose. My brother, Tony, bring him here."

"No, no way Thor, not after last time,"

"Did Thor say 'cradle'," asked Steve to Bruce, who could only shake in head in disbelief.

Thor strode over to Tony and placed both hands on Tony's shoulders, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please Tony. No harm will come."

Pepper decided for him. "Clint, can you bring Loki up please?"

Jane wandered over to the horse, who turned around and swished his tail. Eight hooves made a lot of noise. A journal had fallen out of one of the bags and Jane picked it up to read runes, in verse it seemed. Natasha stroked Slepnir neck as he nuzzled into hers.

"Nice decison, Pepper. Jarvis, adjust the shields."

"Already taken care of sir. Shall I retrieve the suit?"

Pepper shook her head and whispered to Tony, "You won't need it," to Tony as the elveator doors opened.

"Holy shit, a horse?!" exclaimed Clint, as Thor took Loki's arm and gently led him to Slepnir.

"I brought your books, Loki. You can undo Father's bonds."

Slepnir switched his attention to Loki and nuzzled him as Loki wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Which books do you need?"

"Just one Thor," Loki said in a choked voice. "I need the runes to break the bond."

Jane handed him the tome as Thor introduced her and Loki bowed his head to her as he took the book. Thor carefully moved the bags away from Loki and indicated that everyone should give him room, as Loki began to chant. Intoning ancient spells, a mist began to form around them both , as Thor passed Jane the picture. She glanced at it, gaped a moment and asked,

"Is that...?"

Thor nodded. "I bid you all be silent, please my friends," as a murmuring had started; after all it was not every day you had a horse on the roof.

Loki summonded his magic. Feeling the familiar power rising in his body and gathering in his palms, his hands shot out and grasped Odin's medal on Slepnir's bridle, feeling the release of golden, hateful magic as the bond broke.

The transformation took place. Bruce saw a folding, Tony a mist collaspsing in on itself, Pepper a light gathering into Loki's arms. Natasha and Clint lowered their weapons as the horse vanished and Loki held a small bundle in his arms.

Thor grinned broadly at this. Erik was reminded briefly of Thor's fake id and hid his smile. Everyone peered at the bundle, whilst Loki could not bring himself to look away from the most precious, important bundle in the Nine Realms.

Tony took a few steps forward, then stopped, annoyed.

"Jarvis, get SHIELD to clear those 'copters away."

"Already requested, sir."

Tony walked up to Loki. The bundle sneezed. The group stood, openmouthed, as Loki cradled Slepnir in his arms and Slepnir nuzzled into his neck.

"So, that's why we need the cradle," remarked Steve and Thor laughed. As the Avengers came to admire the child, Loki looked across to Thor, and Hawkeye noted his first genuine smile since coming to Midgard.

"Thank you, brother."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"The paint's safe isn't it?" asked Pepper, as Tony finished the cradle.

"Yeah, lead was outlawed years ago," remarked Tony, bringing the two robots forward to dry the last coat.

"I just want everything to be okay for Slepnir, you know? I never planned for a baby in the Tower."

"Funnily enough, neither did I," said Tony, as the robots extended two arms and applied hot air to the paint.

"I listed bedding, baby clothes, do you think bottles?"

"Well, I don't think Loki will be breast-feeding do you Pepper?" Tony lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, he gave birth, so..."

Pepper paused. A troubled look on her face.

"C'mon Pepper, spill. I know that look."

"Everything he's been through, particulally in the last week, do you think he'll be okay looking after Slepnir?"

"He's happy at last, Pepper. But think about it – why do you think he's never alone? One of us is always with him, Pepper. We're not taking any chances."

"Steve dotes on Slepnir," Pepper smiled.

"So does Bruce."

"Actually you'd think Thor was his dad..."

Thor bounced Slepnir on his knee as Loki commented:-

"The Lady Jane desires your company, I think."

"Ah Loki, he will grow to be a fine horseman I think. Oh. I meant no disrespect Brother."

"I know brother, do not fret." Loki chuckled and Thor beamed at him.

"The Lady Jane, you say?"

"Yes. She has many interesting ideas in her journal, Thor. The Nine realms were at your prompting, yes?"

"She was part-way there already Loki. What we call magic, they call science. She has done a lot of work with Erik."

"Go and speak with her then. She has missed you."

"And you know this how?"

"I talk to her and listen to what she says. Try it Thor."

"I will," Thor rose, then turned back, realising the veiled insult. Loki smiled sweetly back at him.

"You truly are better, brother." And with that, Thor left the room.

Loki laughed and cuddled his son, soothing him after Thor's rough treatment. Fianlly, a little peace – although he was thankful for the Avengers company during his illness, he had grown stronger in mind and body. Since the return of his son, he had known true happiness, the first since his childhood. With Slepnir so small and dependant on him, Loki was content to remain in the Tower, surrounded by friends and...

Someone was watching him.

His spine Jotun-cold, Loki glanced about him, sending his magic out to sense the intruder. Someone else was here, he could feel it, and he held Slepnir close to him and concentrated. If anyone attempted to harm his son.. Jotun ice turned to fiery rage, only broken by

"Loki, is everything alright?" Steve was warily approaching him. "Is Slepnir okay?" Disturbed by Loki's wild look, Steve approached slowly – what was wrong now?

Loki realised he was clutching his son and cradled him instead. He stared at the corners of the room whilst Steve sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Someone was here."

"The Chitauri?" That was the only thing Steve could think of that could upset Loki so much.

Loki shook his head. "Not them. They are not subtle." A hollow laugh. "They are never subtle."

"I don't see anything, Loki, I'm sorry."

"Stark will be in his lab, yes?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then we must go and see him."

Loki strode into the lab, closely followed by the Captain.

"Hey Capsicle, babysitting again? Loki, Slepnir's cradle is ready."

Loki went to it, touched by Tony's gesture. "Thank you Tony, but that is not the reason I came. You have the security tapes on Jarvis."

"Yes, what's wrong?" As Loki bent to the keyboard, Tony glanced at Steve, who shrugged.

"Can I see Thor's arrival from Asgard?"

"Sure," Tony said and Jarvis obliged.

"Look Slepnir, you are on the screen," Steve cooed and Tony manfully stopped himself from commenting.

Loki paled when he saw the blue mist.

"There," he pointed out.

"The mist is from the Bifrost, isn't it?" asked Tony. Four faces peered at the screens as Bruce joined them.

"No, the mist is Amora, the Entrantress, a shapeshifter I have known of old. She has desired Thor for years."

"Jane won't be happy at that," Tony muttered but Loki was too intent on watching the footage.

"How do we defend against a shapeshifter?" asked Banner.

Loki grinned as he took Slepnir back from the Captain. "You use another one."

Thor watched as Jane updated her information. Jarvis allocated files to the Bifrost, the Asgardian defences and travelling between realms. There was little they could do to defend against the Chitauri and the Jotuns without that information and SHIELD was grateful for the updates.

"Loki could help you with this updating," remarked Thor, as Jane stretched back, rubbingthe small of her back. Being still, typing for so long, became uncomfortable after a while.

"Here," and Thor rubbed her back, concentrating on either side of her spine, rubbing lower with suprisingly soft hands. Jane relaxed into the warmth, closing her eyes and

"Thor, what do you know about Amor – oh, I'll come back," and Steve darted out of the room, face a bright pink as Thor stared after him.

"Thor's sort of busy," explained the Captain, abashed.

"This is important, my brother should know." Loki handed Slepnir to Bruce and started down the corridor, impatient with the slowness of the Captain.

"He's busy with Jane," the Captain began.

"What do you mean?" Loki stopped.

"Well, you see, his hands..."

"Do we need dolls for this conversation, Captain?" asked Tony, a wide smile breaking out. Poor Rodgers, he's missed so much..,

"No!" snapped Steve, fully aware of all eyes on him.. Even Slepnir looked curiously at him.

"Were they mating, Steve?" Loki asked and Tony lost it completely, hanging onto the the wall. Something about Loki's tone left him shaking with laughter.

"No, he was rubbing her back!"

"Is that all!" Loki was amazed. In all his years, he had never met anyone so unversed and bashful about the act of love.

"My brother is good with his hands. Now come!" And Loki strode down the corrider, leaving the rest to wonder about that piece of information.

"Thor, my Lady, I fear Amora has travelled with you through the Bifrost."

"You are sure? For Slepnir?"

"I have no doubt she comes for you Thor," explained Loki, glancing apologectically at Jane. "Did you notice anything amiss at Asgard?"

"I was not there long, brother." Thor paused. "Oh no!"

"What?" A chorus of voices.

"I am a fool, thickheaded, I did not realise..."

"Yes, yes, we know," snapped Loki, like a true brother. "What happened?"

"The Lady Sif, she was not herself, she waxed strange when I went to Slepnir in the stables."

"No punch to the arm, no wrestling?"

"No, she seemed," Thor gave an embarassed look to Jane, "to want to woo me."

Loki paused. "Yes, it must have been Amora."

"Sif sounds interesting," remarked Bruce.

"She is a great fighter and warrior of Asgard. We have been on many fights together."

"Really?" asked Jane, and Thor looked curiously at her. Loki turned to Tony.

"I can instruct Jarvis on how to use my spells to protect the Tower and the Bifrost against a shapeshifter. I will need extra power for this defence. Thor, would you be able to retrieve the Tessaract from Asgard?"

"Of course."

"It may be safer for you there – and the Lady Jane of course," addded Loki.

"Do you want us to take Slepnir?" asked Jane.

"No! No, my Lady I think it would be better if he stayed here although," a slight bow of the head, "it was a kindness to offer your protection. I beleive I will have help here on Midgard."

A compliment from Loki? Things have changed, thought Tony. He almost missed the cruel God of the past.

"Tony, I will need your lab and the cradle tonight."

Pepper fianlly caught up to Tony.

"Look, I've been putting him off for a week now,"

"I know, go and face the wrath of Fury..."

"You've been hanging around with Loki so long, you're sounding like him."

"Really? I was going for Thor, myself."

"But you already have the snarkiness."

"Harsh, Pepper."

"But true. Go talk."

Bruce and Loki only heard parts of the conversation but it was enough, the highlight being:

"Shield agents can inspect high and low, but they will not find a horse!"

Bruce grinned at that as Loki kissed his son and placed him in the cradle. Banner looked at Slepnir peacefully sleeping, reflecting on how he had never dared to try for a family, unsure of what traits he could pass on, what genetic damage had been done by the gamma rays. He envied the God, but envy fueled his anger and Bruce was always angry. It was not good to stoke those fires too high.

Tony quickly texted Loki:

_Don't transfer anything yet. If Fury hears Jarvis on magic, we're screwed._

"Screwed?" remarked Loki and Banner raised an eyebrow. Reading the message he explained what Loki's magic did to Jarvis.

"I did not know." Perhaps there was a way to stop that but Loki needed to concentrate on the spells; that is, once Nicholas has finished the interrogation of Stark.

"You really didn't want Slepnir going back with Thor, did you?" asked Bruce.

"Thor is no danger to Slepnir, he loves him as his own. If it were any other place, I would have no hesitation and he would go with my blessings. But Asgard..."

A shadow stole over Loki's face.

"Odin was never my father. He took away my family. I may be the God of Chaos and Mischief but I had a very good teacher. I will never feel safe anyway near him. But,"

He sighed.

"Years and years have passed since I held my son. I cannot bear to let him out of my sight. To hold him again after so long – I cannot let him go. To think that Amora could invade our safe haven, well"

Loki glared at the monitor, impatient to start.

"I would see her splashed to the four winds before I would let that happen," and Bruce winced at the image. Loki closed his eyes and calmed himself.

"Forgive me, Bruce, anger is not good for magic."

Bruce shrugged. "I'm angry all the time." Loki looked at him, suprised at the admission.

Tony returned to the lab.

"Ready Loki?"

"Of course, Tony."

"Do what you need to do."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

Amora stiffened as there was a subtle change in the atmosphere and she had the unnerving sensation of being watched. Her ability to shapeshift had long served her well and the idle hours of perusing Loki's library had left her with superior skills, she thought. Loki, whose possiveness over Thor had annoyed her to the point of fury – but no, an Entrantress never lost control over her emotions. Magic and anger did not mix well.

She shifted into shadow as mortals trod slowly past her, weapons primed and ready, their fear emanting as wave. She shrank back further as Loki approached, minus his mewling brat. He stopped, looked directly at her and smiled, then turning, he entered a room filled with screens.

Intrigued, she followed, his smile beguiling her and the door slid smoothly with a quiet kiss.

"Amora," a voice husky with promise, "you desire my brother, I take it."

"Loki," she emerged from the darkness, clad in night. "Loki, you know me of old."

"What is it about Thor that interests you so? You always struck me as the intellectual type." Loki walked around, never breaking his glance with those emerald eyes as she turned with him around the room.

"I have certain needs and Thor has certain strengths," she replied. "Besides with Thor by my side, that would leave Asgard for you, would it not?"

Loki stopped, a thoughtful look. "I'm listening."

"Thor is not fit to rule there, Loki."

"That is true," he replied, moving closer and taking her her hand. "Do enlighten me of your plans. How could you you help me?"

"Ha Silvertongue! As if I am so shallow!"

"Amora! Long have I respected your skills and talents. I have always admired your vast intellect, why I studied hard to emulate you."

Pleased at that, Amora smiled, as Loki pressed her hand to his lips.

"There was another reason the ladies of Asgard called me Silvertongue," he murmured against her hand and, fascinated Amora drew closer.

"Do tell."

"Please, I must whisper it, some foolish mortal may hear us."

Amora laughed and placed her free hand on the dagger at her waist as Loki drew near. His lips planted kisses on her neck.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong brother," and his fingers traced his spine, flooding her with warmth, with pleasure that drowned her senses. A low moan escaped her as Loki continued his ministrations, his spells on her body. She arched her back and pressed herself on him as Loki broke from kissing and said,

"Now, Tony."

Guards ran into the room, Amora shrieked as her spine turned to ice.

"Foolish Amora," Loki hissed as guns were trained on her form, foetal-like on the floor.

"As if I would hand my brother over to you. As if I would return to Asgard! You think to tempt me with that place!"

Amora tried to rise and summon her magic but failed, to no avail.

"Midgard science beats old magic, Amora. Jarvis does not know you and blocks your power."

"You betray your own skills."

"Oh Amora, you misunderstand. I keep my skills and use them sparingly. I conserve my energy."

"Except regarding that mewling brat." A stab to his emotions would work.

Loki laughed. "Mewling? Who have you been socialising with Amora, to use such an ugly phrase?"

Restrained now, Amora glared at him. To Loki, Amora resembled some dangerous, poisoned snake, still poised to strike.

"The Chitauri? There is no love from them from me, Amora, I assure you of that."

"The Chitauri are dead, wiped out by his hand for losing you. He waits for you, Loki."

Loki grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back. She spat at him.

"Enough Loki." The Captain clasped his arm. "Let go, that's not how we do things here, you know that."

Reluctantly, Loki released her and stared into her eyes. "Tell me."

"No, I would not entrust such information to a mere mortal's pet. You have forgotten your heritage, of Asgard."

"I have not Amora, which is why I remain here." Loki turned on his heel and walked away as the guards lifted her and marched her her from the room.

"Nice investigation technique there, Loki," remarked Tony as Loki entered the lab and walked straight to the cradle. Slepnir slept on, oblivious to any threat. "Was it a one-time thing or..."

"I looked at the security camera a number of times," remarked Loki, "I was suprised the guards took so long."

"I told them to wait a minute."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You like to watch, Tony?"

"Nope, research. Although it was reassuring to know the magic was blocked."

"Jarvis had my genetic code. He now knows any stranger using magic can be blocked."

Loki paused.

"Would you like me to bring something back for you to eat? Slepnir and I are going to the kitchen."

"It's okay, Pepper and I will have something later." A nod, and Loki left.

Tony turned to the screen. "Jarvis, have you finished the Loki lockdown programme."

"Already completed done, sir."

Tony trusted Loki and his magic, but there was no harm in having a back up plan. Just in case.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

With Slepnir in his cradle in their room, Loki checked the security tapes to ensure Amora was secure and unable to hurt his family. The old lust had re-surfaced, briefly, being so close to her body, but sanity had replaced desire in Loki's mind. Migardians had animals where the female consumed the male after copulation. Loki had no aims to be caught in Amora's web, no matter how soft her skin, how silky her hair. A series of thumps announced Thor's return but Loki was too tired now to greet him. It could wait until the morning, whatever it was.

Thor proudly displayed the treasures from Asgard as the Avengers were joined by Sif and the Warriors 3.

"Balder bid me to bring them. Heimdall had warned him of a threat to Midgard. He confirmed Loki's story, about Amora in the stables – the stable boy overheard Amora bickering with another."

"Amora made for Midgard, my friends, we must find her," stated Thor.

"Your brother has already done that," remarked Bruce and Thor looked pleased but Sif remarked,

"Loki? Are you sure he did not trick you, mortal? He has been in league with her before."

"No tricks. And it's Bruce, not mortal, Lady Sif."

"I told you, friends, Loki is much altered. He is back to his old self again."

The three groaned and Thor frowned.

"Come, we will have a meal together and it will prove what the Lady Jane and I have told you."

Bruce noticed how tired Jane was, as she linked arms with Thor, as he led them out of the communual room. He also noticed the look the Lady Sif gave her back. Great. More visitors. More trouble. And what effect would the group have on Loki? Bruce rubbed his eyes and reached for his phine. Tony would need to know about this. It was turning out to be a really bad day.

"Brother!" Thor hailed as Loki finished dressing Slepnir."

"Thor, Lady Jane. You are now both safe on Midgard, I assure you."

"Yes, Bruce told us of your battle with Amora." Thor slung an arm around Loki's shoulders and beamed at Slepnir.

"We have brought guests, Loki." Loki was puzzled until the rest of the party entered the room. Jane guessed that there were morgues with friendly atmospheres than this room, right now. Loki froze, struck by the four unsmiling faces now before him. Thor fumbled, briefly explaining what had happened on Asgard and the retrieval of the Allfather's artefacts. Loki paled at that, and Jane had a sinking feeling she knew why. Had they brought Earth into danger?

"Pepper, I'm not having anyone else staying here, we're full as it is," Tony was tired of yet more arrivals in the Tower. He had no time for himself, or her, or the job he has taken on when he agreed to be part of the Avengers. SHIELD could deal with the artefacts – he had reached his limits. Hawkeye and the Black Widow patrolled virtually on their own – Doom hadn't gone away as far as he knew. Asgardians, offspring – this was fast and new to Tony.

"I know, Tony," Perhaps a word with Thor?"

"Yeah, alright, I will." God, he was tired.

The communual room was full as Tony entered, having authorised SHIELD to take the artefacts for study, save the Tesseract for Loki. Steve and Clint were sat across from Volstagg, speechless at his tale.

"And so, Loki had made her laugh by tying his beard to the goat's balls! Of course she couldn't kidnap the God she wanted now," Volstagg burst out laughing, the only one in an uncomfortable group and – was that food in his beard?

"Never knew kidnapping was so funny," remarked Tony, as he pulled up a chair, "Perhaps you might tell me what you are doing here?"

"We have come to defeat Amora and her accomplice, Iron Man," Fandral stated, as Volstagg tore off another chicken leg and grinned.

"Amora is now under lock and key, thanks to Loki," Tony stated and glanced over to where Loki sat, on another couch, seemlingly absorbed in feeding Slepnir. The Lady Sif snorted at this and Tony glanced enquiringly at her.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"We know of Loki and his tricks," she replied and gave him a disdainful look.

Tony smiled back at her.

"Yes, we know. We know how he was taken by Odin as a child, how he didn't fit into your society – " Sif stiffened at this, but Tony continued,"how he was brain-washed by others to do their bidding, and then tortured by them, on Asgard, which you guys did nothing to stop-"

"He was a criminal!"

"Was. He only survived by being brought here and becoming part of the Avengers. How his science and knowledge helped us, and is helping us defend Earth. You criticise him, you criticise us and I really don't have to take that in my Tower."

Fandral said, "You are brave, to state so much against Odin and Asgard, Iron Man. You trust the Trickster, now he nurses some strange child?" Thor shot Fandral a warning look as Steve glared at him and Clint winced.

Tony stood. "That strange child is his son, taken from him by Odin and turned into a horse. That's Slepnir, under our protection."

"That's Slepnir?" Volstagg was so suprised, he'd stopped eating.

"Yeah, Odin didn't tell you that did he? Turned his son into a beast of burden. Nice guy huh?"

Tony walked over to Loki. "If you're staying on Midgard, there's some nice hotels and," glancing at Volstagg, " resturants. Come on, Loki, we need you in the lab."

Tony and Loki walked down the corridor.

"You were very blunt with them, Tony. They are not used to that."

Tony paused. Slepnir smiled at him.

"I don't know Loki, they rub me the wrong way. Like a high school clique where no-one else's invited. They seem like the local bullies – their way or else."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Could be I'm just tired Loki. It's been an eventful month and nothing has settled down."

They walked on.

"You have Pepper. And the Avengers. And me, should you require my help."

"Of course we require your help, I'm still trying to get my head around the Bifrost. And the information and upgrades to Jarvis have been a god-send."

Loki smiles. "Deliberate pun Stark?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Bruce, did you put the coffee on?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Down in the basement of SHIELD's headquarters, Amora prowled around her cell. All her magic was drained and blocked by these computers the Midgardians seemed so fond of. She could practically hear Loki's mocking laugh in her mind as, time and gain, she reached for her magic, which stayed out of reach. The clear walls of this circular unit gave her no privacy and her few attempts at seduction had been met with indifference. The Trickster would pay, oh yes, this frustration was torture, his treachery to his own kind would be met with pain. She dreamily planned his torments, starting with that deceitful tongue of his.

Something was approaching this realm. Some thing travelling quietly, calmly. She would then break free from this prison, this chamber where the ignorant gaped at the mighty. She would torture one brother and ride the other. A smile appeared as she day-dreamed pleasantly and-

"Something amuses you?" The one eyed warrior was back.

"Real power plans, my jailer," she cooed at him.

"Oh real power, I've heard that before. Along with taking over Earth, everyone bowing down. Gets old really fast that one." He strode around the cell, carefree. She frowned at him.

"You would not speak so to my friend."

"You have friends." Stated flatly.

"Insolent creature! I am Amora, the Enchantress..."

"Who is currently my guest in here. Need a magazine?"

"You have no idea of my powers."

"Travelling between worlds, shapeshifting, invisibility, flirting. Actually I'm wrong,"

She smirked and winked at him,

"You have no powers. Loki took them from you, quite easily as I recall. What could you threaten me with now?"

Amora's fragile control over her emotions snapped now.

"Your insolence and pride will be broken by Thanos! He will take the Gauntlet and rule the Nine Realms! You will worship me as a goddess, you insipid creature! You fear Death, he courts it and will make a present of your bones, your Midgard will burn!"

Satified with her speech, she stood back from the glass and waited for the begging to begin.

Fury shrugged. "We don't go for burning or bowing down. Thank you so much for the information Goddess. Have a nice day," And with that, he made a mocking bow, turned on his heel and left her. Her shriek of frustration reached him in the corridor. Sometimes this job had its perks.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Doom's robots will be repelled by the additions to your suit," Loki remarked as he withdrew his hands from the suit, Tony wondering if Loki would ever let him know how he did that. "It will be a reprieve during any fight, I assure you,". Loki turned and checked on Slepnir, a watchful fondness on his face.

"Loki, I've been meaning to ask, about those Norse myths,"

"The Vikings were very inventive,"

"Idunn, apples, nuts, goats.."

"Idunn is innocence personified, Tony. She keeps the gardens of Asgard plentiful. If the Aesir needed the apples for eternal youth, would not Thor be decrepit by now? Yet he still retains his vigour and strength. Your news reports earthquakes and I stand before you. I would not believe everything you read, stories told by warriors with too much mead in their bellies."

Tony shrugged. "Suppose they need something to while away those long winter nights."

"Of course. Every culture on Midgard has a creation myth,".

"Volstagg mentioned some tales in the canteen,"

Loki sighed, "I know, Volstagg is a warrior who is respected in Asgard, therefore his stories carry weight."

"Even though you were in the ruling family?"

"Always second to Thor," said Loki with a bitter smile. Tony poured two drinks and passed one over.

He took a deep breath as Loki watched, puzzled.

"What troubles you?"

"What happened when you fell, Loki?"

Loki's face tightened and he stared at the brandy. "Why do you ask?"

"Look we know each other pretty well by now. You were a totally different person when we met you in Stuttgart. What got you to that place? 'Cause if there are things that torture and kill a god, what chance would we have?"

"I would not let that happen Tony,"

"I know you would help defend us, so would Thor, but what are we dealing with here? I told you, I'm still getting to grips with the Bifrost,".

Loki sat with the drink. "The universe has different forms as energy and matter, as you know. Your scientists are working on the different parts in Switzerland and when they identify then they can start to harness them to travel through space, time and dimensions. The pathways I have found, I have used my magic to travel them but I have never tried transporting someone else with me. We could try, as an experiment."

Tony's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"It would mean stepping off your roof,"

Tony's face fell and he shook his head. "I remember falling from the penthouse once through you Loki," and he smirked.

Loki grinned, "You're not remotely subtle, are you?".

"Wait 'till he starts poking you with things," remarked Bruce, as he entered with coffee. "Bit early for brandy?"

"Nah," remarked Tony. "Fancy a trip to the roof?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"An industrialist," remarked Thanos, as Victor sat across from him, in the resturant. Low key, exclusive, quiet.

"The mad Titan," remarked Victor and sipped his drink, "Why would I want to work with a nihilist? You need life to appreciate power."

"Power is useless unless you can control it," Thanos sipped his drink. "I believe the four disabused you of that notion."

"If I am so useless, why bother to contact me?" Victor questioned, becoming agitated. Yet he took care to put his drink down carefully, no need to to attract attention as a wanted man. He'd gotten very good at controlling his temper.

"I believe you could harness the power of the Tesseract without being ... distracted. I need a powerful weapon, you would test it here on Midgard and then I would judge its effects."

"I'm a test subject! How you flatter me!"

"Sarcasm Doom! I have been let down by assocaites before – forgive me if I need a little proof of intent. I could go to Stark.."

"Stark industries is not what it was, you know little of current events on Earth!" Victor said, "Doom Industries was always superior to Stark's in any case."

"Of course," Thanos concurred, "which is why I came to you."

"What weapon do you need?"

"A powerful focused beam of energy to link to, and destroy the Bifrost, once I had no need for it. Harnessing the Tesseract's power would help me retrieve what was stolen," Thanos explained.

"What, exactly?"

"A gauntlet, from Asgard."

"Asgard?" Victor was vaguely alarmed at that – that name was famillar for some reason. The Avengers? Thor? Did this Thanos realise what he was taking on – battling demi gods?

"I will need time to consider your offer," Doom replied.

"You need time to think over being the ruler of Earth? All would serve you." Apart from my presents to Mistress Death, of course, Thanos considered.

"I will need time to plan. There is plenty to deal with in New York, what with Stark and his cronies. They have kept me very busy."

"With the Tesseract, you will defeat them all," said Thanos, "You would own the Earth."

"Then, let us meet here tomorrow," Doom responded. He rose and left and Thanos stared at his retreating back. Loki had been easy to convince, given his broken state after falling through the void. A broken God, with no family, no home and no sanity by the time Thanos and the Chitauri has finished with. Almost permently weeping, Thanos remembered. He had almost felt sorry for him.

But Loki had failed to gain him the Gauntlet. Ah, what pleasant memories he had of that device! Any patron glancing at Thanos would imagine pleasant memories, rather than the recollections of wiping out half of the life of the universe.

Of course, Doom may have been right to plan, after all Thanos's arrival on Earth had been deliberately low key. Avoiding Amora's oh-so-obvious plan – and the things he would do when he caught up with that creature for wasting so much time – he had dropped to the earth as soft as feather down, remembering the enchantment he had ... extracted from Loki. No crashing into cars and raising superheroes this time. Drax the Destroyer and Moondragon – what had happened to them?

And Amora's obession, Thor. Could he be turned to Thanos's side like his brother? Could he use him? Or present him as a gift – Mistress Death would appreciate a fine gift as an Asgardian God.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"Fury updated me on Thanos and Amora," explained Steve as Natasha entered the room.

"Thanos?"

"He's tried to attack Earth before, looking to seize the Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D have detailed files on him, he tends to recruit others for his attacks."

Natasha sipped her coffee. "Doom's back in town."

Steve sighed. "Great. Just when we'd dealt with Amora."

"This is what we deal with now Captain. Gods and Monsters."

"I thought I'd finished with monsters a long time ago."

Natasha shrugged. "I've dealt with monsters in one form of another since childhood. You cope."

She didn't see the look of pity from Steve as she watched Hawkeye enter the room.

"Doom's back. Been dining in Manhattan and looking real worried. Getting his bots ready over at the port."

"My contacts have told me about a lot of electronics and kit going over to the shipping containers over the past few weeks."

"Shipping containers? Home sweet home!" Hawkeye grinned.

Loki paced as Slepnir slept. He had missed something. Bruce has connected the Tesseract to Jarvis and this had reinforced every spell and shield that Tony and Loki had put in place.

He had missed something. Why would Amora follow Thor and who was the man she had mentioned? The Chitauri were dead, that was some relief, maybe the nightmares would stop now but who was the "he" Amora had mentioned?

Someone that could wipe out whole races? And has Thor been wise bringing the Asgardian treasures to Midgard and leaving Balder alone? Why, in Odins name, had he brought the treasures here? He has only to bring the Tesseract and...

Green sparks floated above Slepnir's cradle. Loki quickly waved them away, puzzled, peering at Slepnir who slept on, unconcerned and peaceful. Odd.

As Loki slept fitfully, different colours appeared over the cradle. And, when Slepnir awoke, the colours danced.

The commual room, 8am.

"So Thanos had returned just as S.H.I.E.L.D has the Gauntlet, which, according to them, he's used before. Doom's getting his Robo-Army together but we have an app for that," The Captain looked around eagerly but the tired faces were in no mood to smile.

"So," he continued, "we need to step up our patrols – Thor, do you think the Asgardian warriors could patrol the port areas and containers?"

"Of course."

"Bruce, how's the Tesseract doing?"

"Fully operational Steve. It's boosting all security for the Tower."

"Tony, how's the suit?"

"Haven't tested it on bots yet but it's only a matter of time," Tony was resigned to it.

"Hawkeye, could you monitor Doom and keep in contact with the Tower? Natasha will patrol with me and we'll contain this Thanos."

The group disbanded, leaving Slepnir, Thor and Loki together.

"You seem tired, brother."

"I did not sleep well Thor. I realised I had missed something of vital importance and the Captain has revealed it was Thanos. That is who Amora was in league with."

"We all have this knowledge now, brother. Your improvements in weapons mean that we will be better in battle through you."

Loki smiled ruefully, "Yet I am not called on for battle, you have noticed."

"You have Slepnir to ..." Thor had stopped, staring above his nephews head.

"What?" Loki asked, but now saw the white sparks above Slepnir head. Slepnir, wholely unperturbed, giggled and waved at them. Loki reached forward and waved them away, whereapon blue sparks danced around Slepnir.

"What is this Loki?"

Loki beamed at Thor. "My son has magic at his fingertips, Thor. Imagine what he will grow up to do."

"Are you sure this will be a good thing Loki? He may hurt himself,"

"I can use a localised spell of two until he can control it Thor. It will be a smaller version of what protects the Tower."

Thor, reassured by this, got up to leave. He paused at the exit and

"Another door question, Thor?" Loki asked, amused. "You have a habit of that,"

"Thanos commanded the Chitauri?"

Loki frowned, "Yes,"

Thor nodded, then left.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Thor met up with the Asgardians at the Sharwma resturant that Volstagg liked so much.

"We are to stop Doom and his machines at the port. My friends are to stop Thanos and his plans. Loki will protect the Tower."

"Of course," Sif remarked. "Loki would not risk himself in battle." The others chuckled at that, save Thor.

"Sif, you know that I hold you in great regard," he said.

"Thank you Thor,".

"So. Shut. Up."

Her look of suprise was almost comical.

"Loki has protected my friends and gained them extra weapons and protection through his knowledge. He quickly grasped Midgardian technology – do you know of computers on Asgard? Yet Loki understood them immediately. You judge my brother on what he was, I love him for who he is. He is my brother and you will not speak ill of him."

Thor rose. "Now we tackle Doom."

But Doom was already en-route to Stark Tower, having bribed one of the cleaing crew to plant a little suprise for Stark – everyone had a price, in Victor's experience and it needed sopmeone on the inside to bypass all of Stark's shields. If the Tesseract was so powerful, why shouldn't he have it instead of some crazed alien Doom couldn't trust. The past weeks had been spent building stronger, remote controlled bots to plague S.H.I.E.L.D with but the Tower was more accessable and from there, he could take down S.H.I.E.L.D with relative ease. Doom had been correct about Asgard and Thor as well, so a quick entry and control of the Tesseract was the plan. Best to avoid a demi-god if at all possible, although once the cube was connected to Doom's portable weapon, well then, anything goes.

Doom rediated good cheer as he casually strode towards the Tower, as Hawkeye tracked his every move and relayed the information to Erik, who had volunteered his services to feed information through Jarvis. Now the rest of the team knew what was going on.

"No armour, very casual," remarked Hawkeye as he prepared his arrows and aimed his bow. "Contact Fury?"

"I will contact Nicholas," stated Loki and Hawkeye grinned. Fury hated that.

Loki stood besides Erik, noting his tense form. "I mean no harm, Erik,"

Erik managed a weak smile and was suddenly absorbed in a very interesting monitor.

"Commander Fury?"

"Loki." Business-like, no warmth.

"Hawkeye has Doom in his sights. Shoot or arrest?"

"Both, if possible,". Loki nodded. "Non-fatal Hawkeye. Fury wants him in custody."

"Yeah, because that worked so well before," Hawkeye muttered but took the shot. Releasing the arrow, Hawkeye was suprised to see Doom deflect it and

"He has something in his hand, he has a small device from his pocket, taking another shot."

"Captain, Lady Natasha, Doom is en-route to the Tower, please return," Loki sensed a red blur passing by Hawkeye as Fury stated:

"Loki, I have a hostile shape-shifter outside S.H.I.E.L.D. Any ideas?"

"Commander, I cannot be in two places..." Loki paused as inspiration struck.

"Erik will resume communications." And Loki disappeared.

Doom's commands had activated the bots, who now smashed their way out of ten containers on the dockside, suprising quite a few Port Authority workers, and were now being persued by four Asgardians. Scores of robots now flew towards Central New York and the Tower, a dozen damaged by Asgardian weapons being flung with great force. Mjolnir flew again and again, a direct hit on the mid section providing a satisfying explosion, and the Warriors ran, imploring the Midgardians to take cover from flying parts.

S.H.I.E.L.D was having major malfunctions in their power as Thanos shifted and drained their energy. An electrical fault would leave their computers vulnerable and Fury knew of one prisoner who would be very happy to take advantageof that.

"Sir, we still have Loki's sceptre."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Well, no."

"Then get a gun!"

Maria Hill was frantically trying to access every generator she could as alarms sounded and monitors flickered. The last time she had known such chaos was on the Helicarrier, an experience she had no desire to repeat, But, despite her valient efforts, everything went dead and gunfire drew closer. She loaded her firearm and waited.

Tony readied his weapons as the robots drew closer, the cacaphony of sound annoucing their arrival. It seemed every car alarm was sounding. He sensed Hawkeye's arrow flying past him and embedding itself in one of the robots joints but it continued to fly at him.

"Multiple targets locked on, sir,"

"Ok Jarvis." Tony braced himself, then fired.

Green energy flowed out of him and he seemed to float, as tendrils of enegy emerged, floated and almost caressed each robot, freezing them in mid air.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Tony as sparks flew. They were ... imploding? Metal seemed to collapse on itself, folding in and contained within the green energy.

"Thor and the Warriors have arrived at the Tower, sir," remarked Jarvis as the green energy now retreated, bringing the useless lumps of metal with it. Tony landed on the rooftop and watched as scores of lumps of metal landed on his roof.

"Well, Fury can't argue about damage now," remarked Tony, feeling both smug and rather proud of Loki.

Which is when the lab exploded.

"How do you stop a shapeshifter sir!"

Nick Fury had no answer and was beginning to regret keeping the sceptre from Loki. Thanos simply de-materialised when he was aimed at, and he was making his way towards the artifacts that Thor had brought. They had all assumed Thanos would stay on Asgard, to be tackled by the Gods, and they were badly mistaken. Nick doubled his pace to the storage area, cursing the fact he couldn't do more to protect his agents, but he had to stop Thanos getting the Gauntlet. He locked the door behind him, out of habit rather than defence.

The sceptre had gone, he noticed, some agent taking the initative he hoped. He had face otherworldly forces wielding that before and

"Needing help, Commander?"

It was a unique experience being glad to see green and gold, but, on reflection, Nick thought he handled it prettly cooly.

"Stark Tower okay?"

"It it still under my protection, Commander."

"How?". More gunfire outside.

"Nicholas!" Loki laughed, "You gave me the idea!"

A shimmering obscured the corner of the room. Sparks flew between the artifacts and Loki rolled his eyes. Nick raised his firearm and Loki placed his palm on Nick's hand, lowering the weapon, shaking his head.

Thanos materialised, a look of shock on his face.

"Loki!"

An evil smile spread on Loki's face, which sent Fury cold. He aimed the sceptre.

"Give Mistress Death my sincere regards."

Thanos disintergrated in a blast of blue flame, the artifacts covered in what agents would determine was "organic material,". Loki and Nick both blinked as the energy disappated, Nick not looking too closely at what was left, but, noting that Loki seemed ready to collaspse, supported him to the corridor and a chair.

"All agents to their posts. Hostile neutralised. Agent Hill?"

"Fury?"

"Can you get the power back on?"

"Fifty per cent capacity and rising, sir."

"Amora," muttered Loki.

"Security detail to cell one now. Reports on injuries please." Loki closed his eyes as the radio chatter continued, gathering his strength. It had been a gamble relying on Thanos's weakness after using his magic to shapeshift. It had taken all his magic for one blast and he sensed that Stark Tower was also vulnerable. The protection spells were powerful, but he had to return. Covering two places at one was tiring, even for a god.

"Message from Stark Tower sir. Explosion and battle in progress."

"Get a team over there, Agent Hill." Loki rose.

"You're in no fit state, Loki."

"I am already there, Nicholas." And Loki vanished.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Captain and Natasha had already organised the NYPD to form a protective cordon around the Tower as they raced back. Someone was after the Tesseract and, with communciations down, they couldn't be sure who.

"Who has attacked the Tower?" yelled Thor as they met up outside.

"Don't know. The robots have been stopped though, Loki's app worked first time."

Thor looked smugly at Sif before running into the building.

"Running towards danger again Volstagg!"

"Aye Fandral. Smile Hogun, we're almost there!"

Hogun raised his mace and grinned.

Erik suppressed a cry as Loki materialised next to him, resplendant in armour but deathly pale. Loki sank down, grabbing the table in front of him.

"Where did you go?"

"Fury. S.H.I.E.L.D. Thanos. Thanos is dead." Loki closed his eyes. He needed time and didn't have it.

He would have enough magic for one strike, if that.

"Jarvis?"

"There is no power to Jarvis, Loki. The lab blew."

That explained the drain on his energy then. The spells were being stretched to their limits. Loki straightened.

"Where is Banner-son?"

They both raised their eyes to the ceiling as a series of thumps and a dull roar could be heard.

"The other guy,". Loki nodded and trod wearily to the door. Where were the others?

Vicotr had ran as soon as Stark had been distracted, shooting anyone that lay between him and the Tower. The explosion had not done as much damage as he had hoped and his bots were useless; all his plans seemed in tatters and his only hope was to run and grab the cube. Desire fueled his steps as he reached the lab, hoping to find the Tesseract and only one man stood inbetween Victor and his goal. A taser to the back to the mild man in blue and – this little blue cube? All this for that? Still it would prove useful and

A shuffling behind him and a grunt. He must be pretty strong to withstand a taser and an explosion and

Banner. BANNER!

"Oh shit!" Victor muttered and ran like hell as the Hulk stomped after him and roared.

Doom had blown up his stuff. That hurt, Tony thought, as he flew around the Tower, assessing the damage. Only part of one floor – one of the bots must have managed one shot – pity they were too small to be analysed now, although Loki could try no doubt and

Was that a roar? The other guy. Great. Tony flew to the hole and landed inside, grateful that the other floors were untouched. Pepper, Jane and Slepnir would be safe. Where were the others? Dammit, they were supposed to assemble!

Victor ran into Loki – what was this, a renaissance fair?

"Give that back, I have need of that," Loki demanded. Victor pulled out his gun and smirked. Loki shook his head as Victor's smile faltered.

"Try another career, von Doom, you are useless as a villain. How many times have you tried to beat this team? Blowing up an entire building for one cube? Overkill, I think." Loki could finally hear footsteps. At last!

"You have no idea how this even works do you, yet you take it through sheer greed. You are a mere child. Stop this and."

The gunshot was very loud as the bullet penetrated Loki's stomach.

"Nice speech," sneered Victor and strode down the corridor.

"Son, don't," remarked the Captain, blocking his path as Natasha aimed her gun. Hawkeye primed his bow. Tony stood next to her.

"Blew up my lab, Doom. Hard not to take that personally."

Victor glared at them. "This isn't over, someone else wants this."

"Thanos? Yeah we know about him. Best friend, I take it?"

A yell from behind Doom grabbed everyones attention and Tony paused as footsteps pounded down the corridor. Thor flew at von Doom and Tony picked up the Tesseract as von Doom was pounded agaisnt the wall.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother?"

"Thor, not that he doesn't deserve it, but if you carry on he won't be able to answer you," remarked the Captain and placed a palm on Thor's arm. "Release his throat and we'll take care of him."

Thor glared at him, then at Doom, rapidly losing conciousness six feet up a wall.

"Let him go Thor," said Steve, "S.H.I.E.L.D will do the rest."

Thor flung von Doom to the floor and turning, saw the Hulk slowly coming down the corridor, carrying an unconcious Loki in his arm.

Natasha stepped foward as Hawkeye guarded Doom.

"We need Bruce now. We need Bruce for Loki,".

The Hulk nodded and stomped off.

"Where is he going?" demanded Thor.

"He'll need clothes," remarked Tony. Unless he can borrow your cape?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

S.H.I.E.L.D agents now had Doom, strapped to a hospital bed, on plenty of painkillers. Stark Tower was now partly operational, after a spark from Slepnir had re-started Jarvis, a process that had Tony making a mental note to provide another back-up for magical containment, as two magicians in the tower was, to be frank, pushing it.

The lab was under-going several repairs, with Erik and Pepper overseeing the Stark robots. The Asgardian warriors, Natasha and Hawkeye were busy comparing weapons and battle stories. Nick Fury had updated Steve and himself on exactly how everything at S.H.I.E.L.D had gone down and Tony had realised, it wasn't the bullet that had harmed Loki, it was stretching his powers so widely. God's had limits, it seemed.

With Amora and Doom imprisioned and Thanos gone, The Avengers could feel relatively safe. And yet...

Thor, Jane and Bruce had stayed by Loki's bedside, the Warriors Three sent out to retrieve food for everyone ("Make sure Volstagg brings some back, Fandral." "Of course, my liege!")

"Two places at once," remarked Bruce.

"That's a glamour," Steve remarked, entering with Slepnir.

"It will have taken all his energy. That is why he could not repel the bullet," commented Thor grimly.

"He'll heal, Thor, he's done it before," said Bruce.

"I do not wish to see him this way," said Thor and the room fell silent, puntuacted by gurgles from Slepnir. Loki stirred at that noise and awoke briefly, checking on Slepnir before sleeping again.

Evening fell, with everyone eating, save Thor, who stayed by Loki. Slepnir, having been fed by the Captain, now produced sparkles around his high chair, to the amusement of all. He was getting quite good at it.

"Slepnir," Loki muttered at midnight and Thor leaned over him.

"Your son is being looked after by the others, brother. All is well."

"Thor?"

"I am here, brother."

"Thor, you're crushing my hand."

"Sorry!"

"Von Doom?"

"Imprisoned. I dealt with him, brother."

Loki smiled. " I have no doubt, Thor."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. Thirsty."

Thor poured some water and helped him with it.

"I am sorry Lady Jane, I am not usually so weak."

"Loki, you have been hurt, it doesn't matter."

"But, on Asgard..." Loki was drifting again.

"We are on Midgard, brother, which you defended today. You must rest."

"The others?"

"All is well, brother. Rest."

to 

"Loki recommended for commendation today. Forward remits for lab damage repair. Please update on Loki's condition. Please update on seurity of Tesseract."

Fury pressed send and sat back. 2am. It had been a long day.

"Security report no problems with our two guests, sir. The antiquities have been cleaned and are undamaged."

"Well, Earth saved, Avengers working well, defences good and two Gods on our side."

Fury turned to his agent.

"All in all Coulson, I'd say that was a good day."

The End

e took a deep breath


End file.
